


how ryoma hoshi's love hotel scene should have gone

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, shuichi pees in a litter box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: non-explicit omorashi warninghappy birthday royma
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Succi open door love hotel door penis door and ryoma standing on the bed

"me am tennis but fuck I hate fucking tennis and you've still got a ways to go. fucking balls of tennis mmmm" said ryomaoh fuck my shirt is inside out 

"hello ryoma how are you doing ryoma" shuchi ask ryomab how he does doesn't he does dont does not don't.

" I still have ways to go and I miss my cat but thanks for asking" 

"how is your cat, ryoma." Shuichi asked ryoma about his cat

"you are my cat and you have a ways to go" 

"what the fuck" shuihi was fucking bisexual as fuck happy pride month fuck you

shuichi got on hand knees and pretended to be a cat. Shuichi had little knowledge of what cats did because he had never gotten to own a cat when he lived with his uncle because he once asked his uncle for a cat and he told him to fuck off.

"Shiuhci you are good cat because if you were a cat you would be a blue russian cat because yoy cat blue russian yomh my cat long ways to go I'm blue dada be dabu bu da daba de dabu die." ryobas gave shuichi the dry crusty cat food in the catfood bowl and some put some cat food in his water bowl so it could get soggy

shuichis drinking the food water but he did not eat his catfood.

"shcuhicij eat your cat food or you will have a ways to go" ryoma pushed the cat food bowl closer to shuLuigi but he did not want to eat it

" ryoma give me the fancy feast"

"no shuihci" ryoma refused.

"royma I demand the fancy feast. I give now please" Shuichi damandaeodanganrapea

" no shuchui" 

"yes shuchi" shuichi sassed 

"shuichi I said no. you only get fancy feast for breakfast and you've still got a ways to go until it is is time for breakfast shuichi." ryoma ate all of Shuichi's cat food so Shuichi's couldn't eat it and he put the Shuichi's catfood bowl in the Shuichi's dishwasher Shuichi's "dinnertime is over Shuichi's" said ryoma after voring the dishwasher

shuihci had all of his drank his cat water all the way daddy and started playing mario kart sports tennis golf Mii resort Pikmin Tetris minecraft huniepop on the Wii with Ryoma.  
After finishing the race tournament golf tennis in fourth place, because he's still got a ways to go, Shuichi was ready for bedtime. 

He hopped off the couch, turning off his very uncircumcised toad wii remote with motion plus so Ryoma could play on single player without him. He laid down in the bed, pulling the covers over his body. Just as he was starting to get comfortable, Shuichi was disturbed by he need peepee. 

"Fuck" Shuichi got out of bed "Ryoma where the fuck are you get ur midget ass out here and let me pee on ur fucking peasant ass"

The mario kart race displayed the television paused and Ryoma peered his head over the couch. 

"bitch what" Ryoma asked 

"Bitch the fuck did I just say." Shuichi winced grabb he crotch.

"shihci you need doctor are you okay shuiccih you hVe a ways to go" Ryoma as

"I just here peepee now please thank you" shuci asked.

Ryoma ate cat litter

"Fuck you what Doing I need penis fuck you sandbox" shuichi peed himself not all the way but kind of but not really

Ryoma nd poured me cat litter into plastic biack on He shut Shuichi wout tot he piss shuicihi 

"you go in litter box Shuichi" Ryoma said, gesturing to the littler box.

Shuichi grimaced in disapproval, "ryoma please god no"

"you've still got a ways to go until you don't go in box so go in the box schiusch" Ryoma said.

"what the fuck does that even mean you fuck are you doing" Shuichi said.

The boy's bladder convulsed and he was starting to contemplate just doing as told and emptying himself into the litter box to simply get it over with. There was no way hhe toom to aim properly from thaand the pee all or floor. help me

His emo pants.  
But still, semi-moist floor sign pants emo pants floor he pee on floor he can't pee on floor with ad as have soaed wet floor sign, he H 

But the detective was dead Ryoma interrupted his train.

"you go in box now shuchisj." 

"but" Shuichi to argue

"you want to play in sand with me. you eat sand and then go in box okay" Ryoma sat down in front of the bin and gay his hands through the gay material, collecting some gay in his fist and letting it gay through his gay fingers.

"How about you go in box" Shuichi suggested a compromise.

"how about I go in you" said ryoma

"fuck thats really gay mate" Shuichi inchworm wiw

"I..I can't believe I'm actually about to do this what the hell is wrong with me..." The fucked the bridge of his nose 

, Shuichi cautiously stepped into the litter box and fucked himself to his fucking Jesus Christ. 

"...alright... I'm gonna.. do it now.." he noop diadq

" quietly muttered t his patience It was gay to say the least, being bent over in a president Obama's kneecap, getting your anal fucked by president obama. It certainly felt like a severe blow to any dignity he had left. 

He knew he had to go fuck Obama because he's want to fuck obama. 

It would've been easier if everything in his ass hadn't been destroyed by obama as he waited for obama to come inside of his detective uterus

"ryoma I have a penis" 

"Fine" Ryoma sighed, " for him to go and eager to get back to gay already.

"Thanks"

Oh thank god. He fortnight all t

He stand up gay pissed himself   
"ohh fuck oh jeez jesus fuck no stop not now FUCK" Shuichi fucked his crotch, trying to clumsily fuck his penis before it all came out. Him moist proved to be moist for fucking you in the ass, even though he e let me drinmk your ankle juice

Now that Shuichi had removed his pants, he was gay  
He hadn't really gay It was first gay today he was now just pissing directly into his own pants and on the floor like a fucking imbecile.

"ryoma I'm pee in the litter box." Shuichi said pissing into the sand

"cool beans" said royma

"Ryoma there's sand in my pee hole," Shuichi observed 

"bitch what"

"when I peed, the sand got inside of my pee hole," Shuichi said, trying to look into his dick like a telescope.

"that's a reverse kidney stone."


	2. Shuichi pees in a litter box original part that I never posted because I know I can't write for shit but I still wanted to post it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi pee in litter box

Succi open door love hotel door penis door and ryoma standing on the bed

"I am the tennis but fuck I hate fucking tennis and you've still got a ways to go. Fucking balls of tennis mmmm." said ryomaoh fuck my shirt is inside out.

"hello ryoma how are you doing ryoma" shuchi ask ryomab how he does doesn't he does dont does not don't.

" I still have ways to go and I miss my cat but thanks for asking" 

"how is your cat, ryoma." Shuichi asked ryoma about his cat

"you are my cat and you have a ways to go" 

"what the fuck" shuihi was he is the penis fuck my ass

shuichi got on hand knees and pretended to be a cat. Shuichi had little knowledge of what cats did because he had never gotten to own a cat when he lived with his uncle because he once asked his uncle for a cat and he told him to fuck off.

"Shiuhci you are good cat because if you were a cat you would be a blue russian cat because yoy cat blue russian yomh my cat long ways to go I'm blue dada be dabu bu da daba de dabu die." ryobas gave shuichi the dry crusty cat food in the catfood bowl and some put some cat food in his water bowl so it could get soggy

shuichis drinking the food water but he did not eat his catfood.

"shcuhicij eat your cat food or you will have a ways to go" ryoma pushed the cat food bowl closer to shuLuigi but he did not want to eat it

" ryoma give me the fancy feast"

"no shuihci" ryoma refused.

"royma I demand the fancy feast. I give now please" Shuichi damandaeodanganrapea

" no shuchui" 

"yes shuchi" shuichi sassed 

"shuichi I said no. you only get fancy feast for breakfast and you've still got a ways to go until it is is time for breakfast shuichi." ryoma ate all of Shuichi's cat food so Shuichi's couldn't eat it and he put the Shuichi's catfood bowl in the Shuichi's dishwasher Shuichi's "dinnertime is over Shuichi's" said ryoma after voring the dishwasher

shuihci had all of his drank his cat water all the way daddy and started playing mario kart sports tennis golf Mii resort Pikmin Tetris minecraft huniepop on the Wii with Ryoma.  
After finishing the race tournament golf tennis in fourth place, because he's still got a ways to go, Shuichi was ready for bedtime. 

He hopped off the couch after giving Ryoma his very uncircumcised wii remote back so he could play on single player without him. He laid down, pulling the covers over his body and shutting his eyes. Just as he finally got comfortable, Shuichi was disturbed by a slight twinge in his bladder. He sighed frustratedly at himself for forgetting to pee before getting settled.

As Shuichi aborted his spot in the comfortable bed and got ready to make his way to the nearest bathroom, he recalled that he didn't even know where it was. Shuichi had been Ryoma's cat for hours, but the precaution of discussing what to do when he needed to use the restroom hadn't even crossed his mind. 

"Hey, Ryoma?" Shuichi called out.

The mario kart race displayed on the television paused and Ryoma peered his head over the couch. 

"bitch what the fuck you doing rn kid" Ryoma asked 

"No, no... I'm fine, Ryoma. Don't worry about it. I just...ngh-" Shuichi winced, grabbing his crotch.

"shihci you need doctor are you okay shuiccih you hVe a ways to go" Ryoma asked. 

"I just have to go to the bathroom. Is there a restroom here..?" He asked, surprised to see Ryoma get off the couch and strut over to a nearby closet. He grabbed a carton filled with what Shuichi first assumed was some artificially colored sand, but upon further inspection, he was informed that this was kitty litter by the very obvious label plastered onto the side of the jug that read kitty litter.

"Ryoma...? What are you-...? a-ah-" The detective squirmed, clenching his thighs tighter as the need to release himself intensified with each torturously lengthy second he had to hold it. "Could you please hurry, I've really gotta go." 

Ryoma poured the cat litter into a shallow plastic bin, ignoring the annoying ass detective's pleas. He put the litter back into the closet and came back to a very confused Shuichi who was straight up about to piss himself if he didn't get to a bathroom real soon. 

As Ryoma gestured to the litter box with his very small hands, Shuichi grimaced in disapproval, somehow not being aware of what was happening up until now. "ryoma please god no"

"ryoma yes" Ryoma nudged him towards the litter box and for a moment, Shuichi seriously considered the idea of just going in the litter box to simply get it over with. 

Even if he did find a restroom, Shuichi was much too fidgety to aim properly and the whole point of holding it had been so that he didn't end up urinating all over the floor like a fucking imbecile. Getting kitty litter on his emo pants presumably wouldn't be as humiliating as very soaked emo pants and a need for a wet floor sign, he supposed.

Ryoma interrupted his deep train of thought with more orders to pee in the box and Shuichi began to argue back, but he was once again cut off as Ryoma ran his hands through the grainy material, collecting some in his small fists and letting it fall through his fingers like a liquid. The detective squirmed, suddenly feeling the need to cross his legs tighter than he had been.

"you want to play in sand with me. you eat sand and then go in box okay" royma eat sand with Shuichi whimpering helplessly in the background.

"How about you go in box." Shuichi nervously suggested a compromise as his last resort, as he felt his body wouldn't be able to hold it any longer in order for them to finish their debate. Ryoma beat him to death with a fucking wii remote and he died

"Th-... That won't be necessary..." Shuichi instantly withdrew himself from the heated discussion and briefly glimpsed down the litter box idly lying on the ground. The stupid cunt reluctantly muttered something to himself as he cautiously stepped into the litter box and sunk to his knees. The boy tugged off his belt and clumsily unzipped the front of his pants, tugging the zipper so hard that it was somewhat of a miracle that the thing was still intact. 

"...alright... I'm gonna.. go now.." Shuichi proclaimed, still not knowing if this was okay, as he glanced down. Holding his pants ahoge and aiming at the cat litter he was kneeling in, Shuichi waited for his bladder to relax. It was humiliating to say the least, being hunched over in a litter box, trying to urinate like some kind of domesticated animal. It certainly felt like a severe blow to any dignity he had left. 

Soon enough, a small amount of liquid dripped out of him and into the sand, making a few small wet spots. Shuichi let out a pathetic sigh of relief as he peed on the wall of the bin, his urine drizzling down into the sand shortly after. 

Much to his disapproval, a few drops splished back up at him and made him shiver with discomfort. His urine soon began puddling where his knees were making an indent in the sand, getting his emo pants wet and disgustingly warm with his pee, soaking them from the kneecap downwards. 

Shuichi finished as his stream became a small trickle and eventually stopped coming out. Shuichi shook the last few drops out of his penis and stood up, fucking his emo dick back into his emo pants and guiltily examining the entirety of the mess he just made. His hands were wet, there was a small puddle on the carpet in front of the bin where he must've missed the wall and went over, and his emo pants were wet and covered in sand that was even more wet. and also ryoma slapped him the end

**Author's Note:**

> I might post the explicit version on ao3 but I don't know because I know it sucks and I can't write


End file.
